There for you
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Es la continuacion de Te amo,Carly se entera de que su mejor amiga la ama y al ver cuanto le hace falta tambien en su vida decide que tiene que luchar por su amor


¿Como están?, yo aquí trayendo a ustedes la continuación de Te amo, la idea era dejarla tal y como estaba con ese final me parecía muy bien pero como el publico es el que manda y han pedido que siga aquí les traigo la segunda parte espero les guste tanto como el otro fic.

A ver si le atine al tipo de continuación que querían.

La canción es there for you de flyleaf.

**There for you.**

**Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again**

Fue tan estúpida aquella noche, tenía que ir tras ella decirle que todo seguiría bien en su amistad sin embargo simplemente olvido como caminar.

Todo este tiempo no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al efímero contacto tan agradable de esos labios sobre su mejilla, en un principio pensó que todo era un sueño no podía creer que una persona como Sam pudiera ser capaz de regalarle tal caricia, pero al verla partir con el suplicio del desamor en todo su ser (algo que jamás creyó fuera posible) el dolor que carcomió su corazón le recordaba que era real, no una simple pesadilla de la que podría despertar al día siguiente como si nada pasara.

Era muy egoísta de su parte no darle importancia a lo que le sucedía a su amiga, mas cuando ella siempre ha estado a su lado cuando siente que la vida la sobrepasa, que todos sus problemas no tiene solución la rubia siempre se encarga de tranquilizarla, regalarle una sonrisa que le anuncie que todo estará bien y que siempre podrá contar con ella pues no pensaba irse pronto.

Y no pudo evitarlo la fiesta prometía ser la mejor del año y para rematar también iría el capitán del equipo tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad para acercarse a él. No quería ir sola necesitaría el apoyo de su amiga por eso insistió en que la acompañara.

Seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro: ella ligaba y Samantha se divertía un rato. Tal vez después de la fiesta le diría que le ocultaba…

Quien iba a pensar que se le declararía, si solo hubiera dejado de lado la fiesta para preguntarle qué pasaba con ella, a que se debía esa actitud y seguir persistentemente hasta que se lo contara pudo evitar lo q sucedió pero la vida no es color de rosa, es cruel con el amor y los involucrados.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

Por fin era lunes y no queria llegar tardes pues hoy la veria nuevamente, queria pedirle perdon por no ser la amiga que necesitaba esa noche.

Inconscientemente se esmero en su arreglo personal, se puso la blusa azul que sabia cuanto le gustaba a la rubia, unos jeans que se ceñían a sus curvas y se maquillo un poco solo para resaltar sus ojos, quería verse bien para el encuentro con su amiga.

Era importante demostrarle que aun seguía ahí para ella.

**Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry**

Se sentía muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y sentía las piernas como gelatina los minutos transcurrían lentamente. Llego con bastante tiempo de anticipación, suficiente para pensar como iniciaría la conversación o mejor dicho que quería decirle.

¿Que era mejor?: llegar como si nada hubiera pasado el beso de saludo como todos los días su plática antes de su primera clase y todo como si nada para después hablar de lo sucedido, saludarla únicamente sin beso preguntarse cómo le fue en el fin de semana para luego entrar de lleno al "asunto" o evitar el contacto y ser directa.

¿Directa?...

Le dio vueltas al asunto de la declaración y del beso pero jamás se puso a pensar en que significo para ella, en realidad no tenía ni la remota idea de que era lo que le diría al verla. Hasta ese momento callo en cuenta que por todo el fin de semana evadió varias preguntas que estaba segura tenía que responder si su idea era confrontarse con Sam

¿Quería a Samantha?... claro que la quería, era su mejor amiga desde la infancia no en vano uno pasa años soportando a alguien como para no tenerle cariño.

Pero… ¿la amaba?

Nunca se cuestiono algo así lo daba por hecho, en efecto la amaba y se lo dijo aquella noche pero solo era como amigas tal vez amor como hermanas…(?)

¿Le gustaba?, si le gustaba su forma tan única de ser un poco brusca y hostil pero bastante amigable (por lo menos con ella sí), despreocupada de la vida disfrutando todo momento bueno o malo, rebelde, desobligada, brabucona, floja y amante de la comida. Así le gustaba su Sam, no taciturna como los últimos días.

Y el beso…

En su vida soñó que besaría a un mujer y mucho menos a su mejor amiga, son de esas cosas que no piensas puedan suceder en esta realidad siempre le han gustado los hombres.

Esto no tenía que ver con hombres o mujeres si no con lo transmitido atravez de ese contacto jamás en su vida recibió un beso en el cual sintiera ese amor, el cariño sincero, la añoranza del contacto de otra piel en tan simple acto. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica paso por todas sus terminales nerviosas con solo recordarlo, sorprendiéndola un poco al ver la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Sabe a qué se debe y no va a negarlo.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

Solo es cuestión de algunos minutos para hablar con la rubia, está claro lo que siente por ella y quiere decírselo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que todo el mundo se entere que ama a su amiga.

El reloj del pasillo marcan dos minutos para las ocho y ni rastros de su amiga, eso la ponía un poco más inquieta al no verla entrar por esa puerta.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba que su primera hora de clase empezaba sin Sam "es lunes suele quedarse a dormir una hora más" trataba de convencerse y mantener la esperanza de que la vería en su segunda hora, por suerte compartían varias clases. Tendría más oportunidades para hablar con ella.

Se intentaba obligar a dejar de alternar la vista del reloj al asiento vacío que se encontraba a su derecha, no podía evitar el pensar que si algo le paso a su amiga, ella seguía ahí sentada esperando a que se presentara en vez de ir a buscarla, pensaba en todo tipo de escenarios que la obligaran a faltar a clases, si era normal que faltara a las dos primeras horas pero no media mañana.

Permaneció distraída con la mirada perdida y para cuando le hablaban apenas escuchaba murmullos no podía prestar atención a su alrededor solo pensaba en la rubia de ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-Carly…. – escucha la voz de Freddie a lo lejos- Te encuentras bien? Estas muy distraída

Solo asiente, no se encuentra de ánimos para soportar su cuestionamiento y mucho menos para darle explicaciones del por qué.

Su descanso se la paso callada sentada en la entra de la escuela esperando por un milagro, que apareciera frente a ella Samantha, que llegara corriendo agitada por el largo camino tal vez un poco despeinada sin mochila pero si con una libreta en la mano, se disculpara por llegar tarde le sonriera para que su mundo se detuviera antes de sentir sus labios en un cálido beso.

-Toma – un pequeño almuerzo se posa en frente de ella, recorre los brazos con la mirada para ver de quien se trata – no puedes pasarte toda la mañana sin probar bocado.

-Gracias –fuerza una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, seguramente se quedo dormida y al ver la hora prefirió quedarse en su casa en un rato se van a ver.

Esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas que al llegar a la puerta de su casa se encontrara la causante de su preocupación. Jamás espero que sería todo lo contrario ni una solo noticia de ella, o una rápida llamada que le dijera que se encontraba bien, varias veces pensó en ir a buscarla a su casa aunque sabía que sería en vano se estaba escondiendo de ella y si la conocía perfectamente entonces sería imposible encontrarla.

A lo largo de la semana varios rumores empezaron a circular por la escuela acerca de la usencia de Samantha, desde que se fue de la ciudad hasta que termino recluida en el reformatorio pero ninguno dolió como el último que escucho.

Que Samantha se le declaro a alguna de sus compañeras de la escuela, al parecer algunos alumnos que también asistieron a la fiesta lograron distinguirla durante su encuentro en el jardín, observaron desde que hizo ademan de bailar juntas hasta el beso que deposito sobre su mejilla señalando su amarga despedida razón por la cual ahora no regresaba al colegio al haber sido rechazada y el enigma que rodeaba esta historia se encontraba en quien era la otra.

El jueves por fin sucedió al milagro y apareció la susodicha por los pasillos de la escuela, feliz por verla después de casi una semana se llevo la decepción de su vida al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo la evito, era la última en entrar a las clases sentándose al otro de donde se encontraba y era la primera en salir le pregunto a varios de sus amigos si sabían dónde estaba o si habían logrado cruzar palabra alguna y todos le respondían lo mismo.

La persiguió durante los cambios de clases esperando poder acorralarla en algún pasillo pero siempre lograba escabullarse cuando creía tenerla ya a su merced.

Esa fue su última oportunidad en la semana porque al siguiente día volvió a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra envolviendo su corazón en tinieblas, su mirada se torno triste sin brillo era tarde para una historia juntas no podría perdonarse por asustarse a sentir algo mas por su amiga, tenía que seguirla gritarle que el sentimiento era el mismo.

Que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

**'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too**

Deambulaba como alma en pena hace días que no pasaba por casa de su "amiga" y hace horas que no la veía, no existía nadie como Carly para alegrarle la existencia volver sus días soleados ver el destello de una estrella a pesar de la tormenta y sin embargo por castigo auto infringido se negaba a ir a buscarla no tenía cara para verla se sentía tan insignificante eso lograba la morena, volverla indefensa no podía protegerse contra aquello que amaba además que se supone que le diría "olvida que dije te amo, fue un pequeño desliz y no va a volver a suceder sigamos siendo amigas como antes".

Era una broma?, no podía llegar y decirle algo así tenía que enfrentar su realidad perdió para siempre a Carly y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla aun les faltaban casi dos años de colegio y no podría pasárselo evitándola sería mejor salirse.

Toda la tarde camino en círculos llegando al mismo punto los departamentos donde vivía el amor de su vida.

Resignada al ver el resultado de su supuesto plan para borrarla por completo de su ser, con algo de miedo entro, sus pies recorrían los pasillos de manera robótica sabían a donde se tenían que dirigir.

Se quedo helada frente a la puerta, indecisa en tocar o dar media vuelta y ser cobarde.

Su mano derecha se levanto a la altura de su cara temblaba un poco la cerro en un puño antes de tocar, escucho ruidos al otro lado seguramente alguno de los dos habitantes del lugar se apuraba en ir a abrir la puerta, noto como se movía el picaporte y desvió la mirada al piso con el nerviosismo a flor de piel quería ver a Carly pero no sabría que le diría.

-Hola! – dice entusiasmada al mover de quien se trataba, al no recibir respuesta voltea a ver de quien se trata, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Sam…

Sonríe la rubia al ver que lo único que puede decir es su nombre, es mejor que se valla da un paso atrás cuando una mano la sostiene de la muñeca, extrañada la ve a los ojos que le ruegan que se quede un poco más, no puede negarse así que desiste a partir.

-Perdóname – suelta sin previo aviso la morena.

-¿Yo?

Con lagrimas en los ojos Carly se hecho en sus brazos abrazándola con desesperación.

-Debí seguirte ese día – dice a punto de llorar.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, no tenia decirte nada no quería perderte.

-Yo también te amo-se separa sosteniéndola por los brazos con miedo a que saliera corriendo, observa su reacción.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sentía como su corazón volvía a latir recordándole que seguía ahí. No quería hacerse ilusiones falsas permaneció callada.

-Te amo no solo como amiga-dice con decisión, volviendo a rodear su cuello acercándose con calma a su rostro, nunca se había dado cuenta cuando Samantha era mayor que ella, así que se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzarla, poso sus labios sobre los suyos en un pequeño roce antes de profundizar el beso.

Seguía sin entender que pasaba, ¿Carly de verdad le dijo que la amaba y ahora la estaba besando? Estaba en shock y no respondía al contacto, al sentir como la otra decepcionada se separaba de su cuerpo la tomo por la cintura impidiendo que se fuera quería seguir sintiendo sus labios por primera vez le corresponde al beso.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to**

Se separaron al sentir que el aire les faltaba ambas con una sonrisa plasmada de oreja a oreja con la alegría de saber q su sentir era igual, se amaban con pasión estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde el primer día que se conocieron y hasta hoy venían a enterarse.

**I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you**

-Te amo Carls – dice feliz por fin no tenia que reprimirse antes de darle un fugaz beso.

Se volvieron a besar con la promesa de luchar por su amor seguir juntas a pesar de lo que el destino pudiera traerles.

**Fin**

Nada les cuesta dejarme un comentario de la historia o alguna corrección, todo lo que pueda ayudarme a mejorarme como escritora. Se acepta de todo quejas, reclamos, jitomatasos o lo que gusten.

Y como siempre se les agradece el que se tomen su tiempo para entrar a leer 


End file.
